Solo tu
by RICHIE PECOSA
Summary: Apareci.. Este songic esta inspirado en la canción de la Oreja de Vangosh "Apareces Tu" es de universo alterno en tiempos actuales, candy estudia su ultimo año de azafata y terry es piloto de avion, veamos que le tiene preparado este vuelo a nuestros rebeldes, y si continuare mis otras historias


Esta historia está basada en el manga Candy Candy, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen; son autorías de: Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo, y escribo solo para distraernos, con el que hubiera pasado si, etc. Inspirada en la canción Apareces tú de La Oreja De Van Gogh

SOLO TU

Es un gran día para las jóvenes Candy, Any y Karen ya que será su primer vuelo oficial como trabajadoras de la aerolínea G&W "el placer de volar"

Candy llego justo a tiempo ya que la había agarrado una cola el trafico estaba muy pesado, entro al aeropuerto y se dirigió a la oficina de la aerolínea cuando entro localizo a sus amigas Any y Karen.

Karen: hola Candy como que se te pegaron las sabanas de nuevo (riendo)

Candy: hola Karen, Hola Any (saludándolas de besito en el cachete) para nada me levante temprano pero el trafico estaba insoportable yo me quería venir en el tranvía pero Albert se antojo de traerme (haciendo puchero) y casi llego tarde en mi primer día de trabajo.

Annie. Hola Candy (riendo) lo importante es que ya estás aquí y justo a tiempo vamos a tener una reunión justo con el príncipe azul que te trajo y con Charlie.

Candy: (sorprendida) mi hermano ¿príncipe azul y de quien?

Patty: (que iba entrando en ese momento) de Karen hola chicas ¿cómo están?

Karen: (Indiferente) hola Patty yo muy bien y tu comentario estas demás yo ya estoy grandecita para soñar con príncipes azules.

Annie: (conciliadora) ya Karen no es para tanto no te pongas así ni que fuera la primera vez que nos jugáramos así

Cuando Karen iba a responder entran Albert, Terry; Charlie y Archie en sus perfectos trajes de piloto.

Albert: buenos días hermosas damas ¿cómo amanecieron hoy?

Patty: buen día Capitán siempre tan galante

Annie: Buen día Capitán

Karen. Buen día Capitán Andley

Candy: buen día

Los otros chicos saludaron con inclinación de cabezas y pasaron a un cubículo a retirar sus guías de vuelo, Albert y Charlie entraron a otro cubículo donde mandaron a llamar a las nuevas azafatas ya estando todos reunidos Charlie tomo la palabra.

Charlie: bienvenidas señoritas es un placer para la aerolínea G&W "el placer de volar" que formen parte de nuestro equipo, si superan el periodo de prueba (riendo a sus adentros por la cara de las chicas y la broma que le estaba jugando) hoy comenzaran su jornada con un sorteo cada una ira en vuelo distinto con los capitanes Archibald, Terrence y William Albert. Por lo tanto para seguir la tradición con las nuevas azafatas hoy no se le impondrá en que vuelo irán sino que lo elegirán ustedes mismas al azar. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Candy: (levantando la mano) Charlie ¿el viaje será corto o de varios días?

Charlie: (riendo) ay Candy mas seriedad estamos en horas de trabajo aquí somos profesionales todos y como tales debemos comportarnos a tu hermano deberás llamarlo capitán al igual que a tus primos y a mí por Terry no me preocupo por que se que es con el único que mantendrás el trato correspondiente y ahora si respondiendo tu pregunta eso dependerá del vuelo que les toque; y para eso los pilotos están buscando su guía de vuelo el único que sabe que ruta tiene es el capitán William que se la llevo ayer mismo.

En ese momento entran Archi y Terry

Archie: buenos días con permiso ya estamos listos guías de viaje en mano y ahorita viene la asistente Patty con la bolsa del sorteo.

Terry. y hablando del rey de roma adelante señorita Patty la estamos esperando (le guiña un ojo)

Candy: (pensando en voz alta) las reglas como que son solo para mí.

Terry: (enarcando una ceja) ¿decías algo?

Candy: (sonrojada) no nada perdón por la interrupción CAPITAN (con sarcasmo)

Charlie: bueno ya comencemos con el sorteo a ver Annie pasa tú primero y toma un sobre y ábrelo

Annie: (nerviosa) ok mete la mano en el recipiente con los sobres y toma uno (lo abre) me toco el vuelo 789

Archie: (sudando) ese es mi vuelo bienvenida azafata Britter

Annie: (roja) gracias capitán

Charlie: ahora ven tu Candy

Candy: (saca el sobre y lee su contenido) vuelo 890

Terry: bingo (sarcástico) Azafata White bienvenida a mi vuelo

Candy: si no hay de otra muchas gracias capitán

Charlie: (rodando los ojos) esto va para ustedes dos Candy y Terry espero que no comiencen con sus pleitos infantiles y pongan en riesgo la fama de la aerolínea y nuestro prestigio.

Terry: por mí no hay problemas haya otros que no se saben comportar

Candy: por mi tampoco Capitán Charlie y no se preocupe capitán Grandchester que afortunadamente para usted solo seré una más de las azafatas y no la auxiliar de vuelo por lo cual ni me vera casi en el vuelo.

Charlie: (molesto) Azafata Candy y Capitán Terrence si no quieren que los suspenda a los dos del vuelo por favor compórtense (cambiando su humor) Azafata Karen le corresponde el vuelo del Capitán

William. Ahora azafatas vayan a retirar sus uniformes y a cambiarse disponen de bueno de acuerdo a sus vuelo pónganse de acuerdo con los pilotos.

Archie: (muy simpático) azafata Britter El vuelo esta previsto para dentro de dos horas.

Annie: gracias capitán con permiso voy a buscar la identificación y el uniforme (sale del cubículo)

Albert: (coqueto) azafata Karen nuestro vuelo sale dentro de una hora.

Karen: (indiferente) gracias capitán y sale del cubículo

Terry: azafata White el vuelo sale dentro de tres horas.

Candy: (tímida) gracias Capitán con permiso y sale del cubículo. Mientras camina por los pasillo a su pensamiento se le viene la frase "Me he prometido pedirme perdón" Nah despabílate Candy no es momento de pensar en tonterías, mejor ve averiguar a donde te toca viajar y a ver como sobrevivo y no muero de tanto amor hacia ese arrogante

Mientras de nuevo en la sala de Pilotos...

Terry: (recordando) oh se me olvido decirle que es un vuelo largo y debe llevar equipaje.

Albert: (enarcando una ceja) ¿se te olvido? últimamente andas muy olvidadizo tu hay Terry me da la impresión de que estas enamorado

Terry: (despistado) y no sabes cuánto lástima que este enamorado solo

Charlie: hermano eso nunca lo sabrás si no te animas, si no te arriesgas

Albert:(Confundido) ya va (rascándose la barbilla) ¿de quién estas enamorado tu? y ¿Por qué crees que estas enamorado solo?

Terry: (nervioso) eso mi querido amigo Albert es algo complicado; yo te diré de quien estoy enamorado cuando tu me digas de quien lo estas tu

Albert: (riendo) pero Terry eso no es ningún secreto yo estoy enamorado hasta los huesos de tu prima Karen. pero está bien si tú no tienes la suficiente confianza en mí y confesarme que la pecosita hermana mía te trae súper enamorado no hay problema

Terry: (escupiendo el café que se estaba tomando) ¿eh? este ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Charlie: (riendo) porque es muy sospechosa tu forma de ser hacia Candy tus constantes bromas y la manera de enfadarla te delatan

Terry (sorprendido) ¿tu también lo sabes? Charlie (pensando) vaya y yo que creí que era la discreción en pasta.

Albert: ojo Terry nosotros nos dimos cuenta pero con lo despistada que es mi hermana esa ni idea tiene de que estas loquito por ella.

Charlie: ya me gustaría seguir charlando pero tienen que preparase para sus vuelo y tranquilo Terry tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros pero decídete por que se te pueden adelantar y te quedaras sin saber si despertabas algo en Candy. y ahora ve y dile que el viaje es largo para que se prepare.

Albert: (saliendo) no mejor yo le doy la noticia..

Terry: (confundido) ¿tan mal le caigo? que tienes que darle tu la noticia.

Albert: (riendo) no es por eso es evitar que te lance un mal golpe y no puedas pilotear

Terry: ok ya mejor ni pregunto (saliendo) voy a desayunar

Charlie. ok espérenme yo voy a la academia tengo que dar unas horas de clases y en la tarde es que tengo vuelo.  
Así salen conjuntamente los tres amigos con diferentes rumbos. en otra parte de la oficina de la aerolínea están las chicas buscando sus uniformes y se encuentran con Flamy y varias azafatas

Mientras en uno de los restaurantes del aeropuerto se encuentra un solitario Terry desayunando y pensando Me he confesado con mi corazón, ya no puedo seguir negando que me traes loco de amor Candy...

En otra parte del aeropuerto...

Flamy: hola muchachas bienvenida dejen y les presento a mi amiga Isa quien es la encargada del área de uniformes (señalando a Isa) Isa te presento a mi hermana Annie y a mis amigas Candy y Karen

Isa: un placer encantada chicas (arreglando un paquete) déjenme terminar con esto y les doy sus uniformes

Las chicas les contentan en coro: gracias.

Flamy. Isa no les des mucha ala porque sino bueno te volverán esto un relajo ah por cierto candy seremos compañeras de vuelo según lo que me pasaron hace ratico.

Candy: si te toca el vuelo del capitán Terrence entonces si seremos compañeras de vuelo.  
En eso llega una azafata muy elegantemente vestida

Gabriela: buen día hola Flamy hola Isa y hola chicas que no conozco

Candy: (riendo) buen día

Flamy: (volteando los ojos) buen día Gabi ellas son nuestras nuevas compañeras y estudiantes del último semestre de azafatas la que te contesto es Candy y es hermana del Capitán William Albert, ella es Karen y es prima de los capitanes Grandchester y por ultimo mi hermana Annie.

Gabriela: un placer chicas en mi tienen una miga  
Annie: gracias un placer  
Karen: mucho gusto y gracias.  
Gabriela: bueno fue un placer solo vine a recoger un paquete y me retiro voy a preparar todo me toca vuelo dentro de poquito  
Karen: disculpa Gabriela pero que vuelo ¿te toca?  
Gabriela. el 1098 y díganme Gabi es el vuelo del hermano de Candy  
Karen: ok que bueno yo voy en ese vuelo por lo menos ya conozco a una de mis compañeras  
Isa: y jefa porque Gabi es la azafata al mando toma el paquete  
Gabi: gracia pero entrégale el uniforme a Karen asi nos cambiamos de una vez y nos vamos juntas a preparar el avión  
Isa: ok se dirige a un estante le pregunta la talla a Karen y trae el uniforme.  
Karen: (tomando el uniforme) gracias chao chicas nos vemos después.  
Candy: chao y suerte.  
Annie: chao  
Flamy: chaito y cuídense  
Ya que se marcharon Karen y Gabi Isa atendió a las demás chicas y les entrego su uniforme a cada quien indicándoles que debían cuidarlo y llevarlo con tiempo para enviarlo al servicio de lavandería para mantenerlos en buenas condiciones, posteriormente las chicas se dirigieron al área reservada de sanitarios y cambiadores de la aerolínea para cambiarse y retocarse sus maquillajes y peinados cuando iban entrando iban saliendo Karen y Gabriela. Luego cada una se cambio por separado ya que corrieron con suerte de encontrar el área sola salieron de ahí cada una a sus destino  
Annie: bueno chicas las veo después voy a reportarme suerte y cuídense (se marcha hacia el área de embarcación)  
Flamy: bueno candy tu y yo disponemos de bastante tiempo todavía vayamos a la oficina  
Candy. Ok  
Flamy: (llegando junto con Candy a la Oficina) buenos días hola Patty ¿como estas?  
Patty: muy bien Flamy ¿y tu como estas?  
Flamy: muy bien  
Patty: que bueno a por cierto Candy el capitán Albert te anda buscando ah míralo ahí viene  
Albert: peque ¿dónde te habías metido?  
Candy: (riendo) ¿cómo debo llamarte? y estaba buscando el uniforme y cambiándome  
Albert: puedes llamarme por mi nombre ya que somos hermanos mientras no te toque volar conmigo cuando nos toque juntos ahí se debemos usar los formalismos  
Candy: ah ok ¿y para que me andabas buscando?  
Albert: ah sí me acorde para notificarte que el viaje que vas hacer es largo, es decir no te tocara regresar hoy ya que estarán en el aire 8 horas y deberán descansar antes de volver, debes llevar ropa para tres días más otro uniforme  
Candy: (sorprendida) ok perfecto debido a que no me queda tiempo de ir a la casa deberé ir de shopping ya que solo traje dos mudas  
Albert: ok que bueno así te distraes y tu Flamy ¿viniste preparada?  
Flamy: claro siempre vengo preparada por cualquier emergencia  
Terry: (que iba entrando en ese momento) y así debe de ser azafata Flamy por algo es una de las mejores ¿estará a cargo del grupo de azafatas hoy?  
Flamy: gracias capitán, y no la encargada de las azafatas será la auxiliar de vuelo Citlalli  
Terry: ¿y quién es esa?  
Citlalli: (entrando) yo Capitán Grandchester  
Terry: ah ok hola azafata Estrella y que nunca me grabo su primer nombre (poniendo carita de ángel) ¿me perdonas?  
Citlalli: claro capitán (viendo a Candy que estaba ¿brava?) ¿Y esta jovencita quién es?  
Albert: hola Estrella ella es mi hermana Candice y hoy se estrena en la aerolínea y estará a tu cargo  
Candy: mucho gusto puede llamarme Candy  
Citlalli: encantada y tu llámame Estrella es más fácil (guiñándole un ojo)  
Candy: (riendo) ok  
Terry: bueno ya vámonos al área reservada a esperar que llegue el avión  
Patricia : ya el avión esta aquí capitán lo están abasteciendo de combustible.  
Terry: (coqueto) gracias Pattito linda por eso te adoro  
Patricia: (roja) gracias capitán (dirigiéndose a Albert) Capitán White lo están solicitando ya que le quedan 20 minutos para despegar  
Albert: ok gracias Pattito ah te presento a mi hermanita Candy (despidiéndose de Candy) chao peque cuídate y no hagas de las tuyas  
Candy: chao hermanito (haciendo puchero) tranquilo que a Flamy muy difícil que la logre sonsacar para hacer de las mías  
Albert: (riendo) ok chao (se va)  
Patricia R: hola mucho gusto Candy yo soy Patricia Ramírez pero todos me dicen Pattito y soy una de las de tránsito aéreo de esta línea  
Candy: mucho gusto Patty ¿te puedo llamar así?  
Patricia R: claro no hay problema  
Terry: bueno ya basta de tanta charla ya solo nos queda hora y media para partir.  
Citlalli: ya cálmate capi no parecen cosas suyas ¿Por qué tan apurado? por no decir nervioso (riendo)  
Terry: (riendo) ninguna de las dos cosas estrellita es solo que no quiero seguir aquí mejor me voy, las veo al rato y por favor infórmenle la rutina a la azafata White (y se marcha)  
Citlalli: (sorprendida) está muy raro el capitán Terry hoy  
Candy: (triste) es por mi culpa ni me soporta y para remate me toco su vuelo  
Patricia y Citlalli: (a coro) ¿Cómo?  
Patty R: ¿Por qué dices eso? tú y el capitán Grandchester ¿se conocen?  
Candy: (apenada) digamos que si de toda la vida, nuestros padres son socios y amigos de años, pero él a pesar de ser amiguísimo de mi hermano y mis primos a mi si de broma me saluda y eso es por educación (triste) nunca no hemos llevado bien  
Patty R: (curiosa) omg que raro con todas nosotras es un amor, eso sí muy respetuoso y caballero  
Citlalli: si es un amorsote además de guapo (guiñando un ojo) es que esta de un bueno que si no tuviera una relación mira que le echo el guante  
Patty R: (riendo) bueno eso si ni negarlo pero vayamos caminando que con tanta practica ya casi es la hora de que estén en el avión alistando todo  
Candy: (roja y fingiendo indiferencia) si vayamos no vaya a ser que me reten en mi primer día  
Citlalli: bueno en marcha  
De esa manera se dirigieron hacia el área de embarque de las azafatas y el personal a laborar en el avión. y en el camino le iban explicando a Candy todo lo que necesitaba saber llegaron al área de embarque mostrando sus pases siguieron rumbo al avión al llegar ya estaban las otras azafatas y los sobrecargos  
Citlalli: buen día a todos ¿Quién es el sobrecargo jefe hoy?  
Jimmy: buen día Citlalli yo soy el sobrecargo jefe  
Citlalli: muy bien Jimmy hazme llegar la lista del personal a bordo y reúneme al personal de azafatas, auxiliares de vuelo y sobrecargos dentro de 5 minutos voy a la cabina y vengo  
Jimmy: ok con permiso (viendo a Candy) bienvenida azafata a nuestro vuelo  
Candy: gracias  
Citlalli: (entrando a la cabina) buen día con permiso, Capitán ya mande a reunir al personal para hacerles la presentación de la nueva azafata y delegar funciones  
Terry: muy bien Estrella una vez que hayas presentado y delegado funciones me avisas para darles la información sobre el destino y la estadía  
Citlalli: ok muy bien ¿Quién será el copiloto?  
Terry: será el capitán Tom  
Citlalli: ah ok con permiso cuando termine de dar las instrucciones lo mando a llamar  
Terry: ok  
Citlalli: (regresando al área de los asientos en el avión) buen día los mande a reunir para designarles sus funciones en este vuelo y a la vez para presentarles a un nuevo integrante de la tripulación a la señorita Candice White quien a partir de hoy estará trabajando como azafata con nosotros démosle un aplauso de bienvenida (todos aplauden) Candice por favor preséntese  
Candy: buen día mi nombre es Candice White pero me pueden decir Candy estoy en el último semestre de la carrera estudio los fines de semana específicamente los sábados cada 15 días.  
Citlalli: muy bien ya presentada Candy les indico sus funciones el día de hoy, comenzare contigo Candy estará pendiente del área donde van los niños que viajan solos, Flamy serás la segunda al mando junto conmigo por lo tanto te toca dar las indicaciones junto con Jimmy y mi persona del vuelo. Dorothy tu estarás junto con Candy, Jimmy tu estarás a cargo de los alimentos ya que esta todo claro le mandare a llamar a los capitanes que estarán a cargo del vuelo  
Terry: (saliendo de la cabina) no hace falta azafata Estrella buen día a mi tripulación conjuntamente con el Capitán Tomas estaremos viajando hacia la ciudad de Venecia en Italia el tiempo de vuelo será de 14 horas con dos escalas al llegar a nuestro destino descansáremos tres días y partiremos al cuarto día la hora exacta del vuelo del retorno se la haré llegar cuando me la confirmen nos hospedaremos en el hotel Bauer Hotel – Venice ahí ahora si faltan 10 minutos para que comiencen a abordar buena suerte (devolviéndose a la cabina)

Poco a poco fueron llegando los pasajeros y ubicándose en sus asientos hasta que llego el momento del despegue

Citlalli: (terminando las recomendaciones del vuelo) dirigiéndose a Candy y a Dorothy bueno muchachas ya que no hubo niños solos, estén pendientes de si algún pasajero necesita algo o se siente indispuesto dentro de 20 minutos se servirá el primer servicio de bebidas en ese momento deberán preguntarles a los capitanes si necesitan algo de tomar ya que yo estaré ocupada por otro lado  
Candy: (temerosa) ¿y no se molestara el Capitán Grandchester?  
Dorothy: ¿Por qué tendría que molestarse? es normal que hagamos esa consulta  
Citlalli: tranquila Candy no hay problema que lo haga una de ustedes (volteando a ver una luz en el panel) bueno hablando de cabina voy para allá me están llamando (toca la puerta y entra) ¿me mando a llamar Capitán?  
Terry: si Estrellita ¿Cómo va todo por allá fuera?  
Citlalli: muy bien capi todo marcha a la perfección y la nueva azafata se integro muy bien es un amor y se nota que le gusta su profesión, exceptuando que te tiene un pánico  
Terry: (extrañado) pánico ¿a mí? no estás equivocada  
Citlalli: pues déjame decirte mi querido capi que estoy cien por ciento segura la pobre chica casi le da un infarto cuando le pedí el favor que dentro de 20 minutos viniera acá y les pregunte si desean algo de tomar estas fueron sus palabras textuales: ¿y no se molestara el Capitán Grandchester?  
Terry: (confundido) no creí que fuera tan sensible, bueno no hay problema Estrellita hablare con ella, no nos conviene que me tenga miedo (guiñándole un ojo) puede resultar peligroso para el vuelo  
Citlalli: (riendo) es buena opción capi por el bien emocional y psicológico de la chica si no necesitan nada me retiro  
Terry: por ahorita nada Estrellita puedes retirarte  
Citlalli: con permiso (sale de la cabina) chicos vayan preparando el carrito con las bebidas  
Jimmy: ok (se dirige al área donde debe sacar el carrito lo toma y empieza a acomodar las bebidas) hola Candy ¿como estas?  
Candy: muy bien Jimmy algo nerviosa por mi primer día de trabajo  
Jimmy: (riendo) es normal todos pasamos por eso al principio, pero tu tranquila ya verás que se te pasara y además estas hasta de lujo mira que estrenarte con un viaje a Venecia  
Candy: si es fantástico iremos a la ciudad mas romántica del mundo para mi gusto  
Jimmy: si voy aprovechar este viajo y me le declaro a una chica que me tiene loco de amor  
Candy: (con ojos soñadores) que romántico te deseo buena suerte (pensando) ¿Quién es la afortunada' oh por Dios es una azafata y va aquí  
Jimmy: riendo pues claro que es una azafata y va aquí  
Citlalli: (llegando) ¿está listo el carrito de las bebidas?  
Jimmy: si listo y preparados ambos  
Citlalli: que bueno vayamos entonces, Candy ya es hora de que vayas a la cabina, te toca ir sola Dorothy está ayudando a una señora  
Candy: ok si no hay de otra  
Citlalli: (riendo) tranquila (avanzando con Jimmy) en la cabina ni muerden ni comen  
Candy: (dirigiéndose a la cabina y tocando) con permiso (temerosa) venia a ver ¿si se les ofrece algo?  
Tom: (levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Candy) hola jefa ¿como estas?  
Candy: (dándole un beso en la mejilla) muy bien Capitán Tom (arqueando una ceja) y ya le he dicho que no me llame jefa  
Tom: (riendo) que rara te ves y escuchas con tanto formalismo pero a mí me puedes llamar Tom como siempre  
Candy: (sorprendida) ¿Cómo crees? claro que no aquí estamos laborando  
Tom: Como gustes (dirigiéndose a Terry) Capitán voy a aprovechar para ir un momento al baño y de paso veo como marcha todo por allá afuera  
Terry: ok anda mientras tanto la azafata White me hará compañía  
Tom: (saliendo) ok  
Candy: (nerviosa) se le ofrece algo de tomar? Capitán  
Terry: (pensando: a ti mi pecosa) por favor tráeme un refresco y dile a Estrella que me mande un chocolate  
Candy: ok con permiso (abre la puerta)  
Terry: espera Candy por favor tráelos tú  
Candy: (sorprendida) ok (termina de salir de la cabina y en eso ve a Estrella) Citlalli que por favor le mandes al capitán Grandchester un chocolate y pidió un refresco también pero se me olvido preguntarle el sabor  
Citlalli: (meneando la cabeza en forma de negación) no hay problema (preparando ella misma la bebida y buscando el chocolate) ten llévaselos  
Candy: (buscando una bandeja y colocando lo solicitado) ok con permiso (se dirige nuevamente a la cabina y pasa) Capitán (seria) aquí esta lo que solicito  
Terry: (girándose hacia ella y tomando el refresco) gracias el chocolate es para ti  
Candy: (sorprendida y nerviosa) ¿para mí por que?  
Terry: (sonriendo) a modo de disculpa sé que no me he portado hoy muy bien contigo y eso en cierto modo pudo a verte incomodado y créeme que no es esa mi intención (guiñandole un ojo coquetamente) ¿me perdonas?  
"Me he enamorado de todo mi amor  
Me permití decirle al miedo adiós"  
Candy: (nerviosa) ¿te estás burlando de mi? o lo haces por el bienestar de la compañía?  
"Y de repente apareces tú"  
Terry: (jalándose el cabello) rayos en verdad he sido un patán contigo (tomándole la mano y ambos sienten una descarga eléctrica) Candy es de verdad sinceramente te pido perdón sin ningún trasfondo (bueno si pecosa el de cortejarte)  
"Me ha sonreído el espejo hoy  
Me he decidido a levantar la voz  
Me he despedido de mis fantasmas hoy  
Y me he gustado tal y como soy"  
Candy: (pensativa) este claro te perdono  
"Y de repente apareces tú  
Mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
Te mentiría si negara hoy  
Que desde entonces sólo sueño contigo"

Terry: gracias ahora te puedes sentar en el puesto donde va Tom él se va a dilatar y no me gusta viajar solo me aburro  
Candy: (que raro se siente estar hablando civilizadamente con mi Terry) si no hay ningún problema  
Terry: gracias, candy ¿Cómo vas en la Academia?  
Candy: muy bien estoy viendo clases cada 15 días y estoy ya por graduarme  
Terry: que bien te felicito (Terry va a echarle un vistazo al tablero y su mano tropieza con la pierna de Candy) perdón estaba alcanzando ese reporte del tiempo  
Candy: (roja) no pasa nada (tomando la hoja y dándosela) toma  
Terry: muchas gracia ¿no te vas a comer el chocolate?  
Candy: ahorita no pero de que me lo voy a comer tenlo seguro (se levanta) y en eso casi se cae pero Terry logra sujetarla por la cintura y la jala y cae sobre el regazo de el (nerviosa) perdón es que se me durmió la pierna  
"Y yo sólo quiero entregarme  
Comprenderte y cuidarte  
Darte mi corazón"

Terry: (agitado) no pasa nada (arqueando una ceja) estas temblando ¿tienes frio?  
"Quiero que llegues a ser  
Mi alma y mi obsesión  
Mi vida y mi pasión  
Mi historia de amor"

Candy: (levantándose rápido) para nada es (pero es interrumpida por Tom que entra en ese momento) mejor me voy con permiso  
Terry: (viendo a Tom) te encargo un rato el avión  
Tom: (riendo) ok no hay problema ve por Candy  
Terry: (rojo) ahorita no tengo tiempo pero cuando vuelva hablamos (sale de la cabina)  
Candy: nerviosa y agitada) Citlalli no me siento muy bien me maree un poco puedo usar el reservado un momento  
Citlalli: (preocupada) claro si quieres yo misma te llevo  
Terry: (acercándose a ellas) no es necesario Estrella yo la llevo  
Candy: (sorprendida y nerviosa) ¿pero? yo de verdad puedo sola ( pero ya Citlalli se había retirado)  
Terry: no hay pero vamos te llevo /conduciéndola por una puerta muy discreta cerca del área de la cabina abriendo la puerta) pasa  
Candy: gracias (pasando) ya creo que me siento mejor  
Terry: mentirosa estás muy pálida deberías comerte el chocolate  
Candy: (temblando) de verdad no pasa nada (desvaneciéndose)  
Terry la toma en brazos y la acuesta en un sofá cama  
"Y de repente apareces tú  
Mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
Te mentiría si negara hoy  
Que desde entonces sólo sueño contigo"

Terry: (angustiado) Caramba pecosa en verdad me la pones difícil, vamos reacciona (se dirige al gabinete de primeros auxilios e impregna un algodon con alcohol) despierta Candy

Tú entiendes mis silencios  
Sólo tú conoces mis secretos  
Sólo tú comprendes cada gesto  
Sólo tú...  
Candy: (reaccionando) ¿que paso?  
Terry: al fin (suspirando) gracias a Dios despertaste, te desmayaste, por casualidad ¿desayunaste?  
Candy: (sonrojada) que vergüenza desmayarme en mi primer día de trabajo, si desayune aunque muy poco, no tenia mucha hambre  
Terry: (riendo) tu sin hambre eso si es una novedad, según Albert dice eres una glotona, y tranquila lo de tu desmayo sera nuestro primer secreto (guiñándole un ojo)  
Candy: (cabizbaja) gracias y pues si generalmente como muy bien (sacandole la lengua) pero ya vez siempre hay una primera vez (temblando)  
Terry: ¿Tienes frío?  
Candy: No  
Terry: ¿entonces por que tiemblas? ¿Te pongo nerviosa Candy?  
Candy: (roja) yo capitán (nerviosa) en eso avanza hacia la silla que diviso y casi se cae  
Terry: (sujetándola por la cintura) cuidado ya me estoy preocupando  
Candy: debe ser la emoción del primer día de vuelo (Dios que no se de cuenta que mi corazón se quiere salir del pecho) eso debe ser  
Terry: sigo sin creerte y te voy a demostrar que se lo que digo (aun la tiene sujeta por la cintura) te pongo nerviosa y de eso estoy casi seguro  
Candy: (seria) eres algo arrogante y presuntuoso  
Terry: (pícaro) pero a si te gusto  
Candy: ¿Qué? pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que Terry la beso (me está besando oh que bien se siente)  
Terry: (que bien saben tus labios pecosa) y ¿entonces que me dices, te pongo nerviosa?  
Candy: (roja y casi sin respirar) eh este yo (muy seria) pero ¿quién te crees? para haberme besado sin mi consentimiento debería abofetearte ahora mismo (respingando la nariz) jum pero no caeré en tu juego no señor  
Terry: (pensativo) ¿Cuál juego, de que hablas? no te entiendo sabes la verdad es que trato pero no te entiendo  
Candy: tratas ¿Cuándo? que yo sepa nunca me has saludado siempre me has ignorado desde que tengo uso de razón  
Terry: (sorprendido) Candy eso es cierto en cierta manera pero es porque me daba miedo  
"Me he prometido pedirme perdón  
Me he confesado con mi corazón  
Me he enamorado de todo mi amor  
Me permití decirle al miedo adiós"

Candy: ¿miedo de que? eres un mentiroso, no te soporto, eres un coqueto que crees que puedes conquistar a cualquiera ya que sabes que eres muy guapo (tapándose la boca)

Terry: (pícaro y enarcando una ceja) pecosa estas celosa y muy celosa

Candy. (Enojada) argggggggg eres un egocéntrico de lo peor  
"Y de repente apareces tú  
Mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
Te mentiría si negara hoy  
Que desde entonces sólo sueño contigo"

(Lo más curioso es que en la pelea ninguno de los levanto la voz hablaban en tono normal)

Citlalli: (entrando) disculpen que haya pasado así pero me canse de tocar y no recibí autorización  
Terry: está bien Estrella no ha pasado nada ¿Qué se te ofrece?  
Citlalli: es que lo solicita el capitán Tom falta menos de una hora para aterrizar y de paso venia a ver como sigue la azafata Candy  
Terry: (saliendo) ok voy a la cabina (viendo a Candy) después seguiremos la platica  
Candy: (roja) ok  
Terry: (guiñándole un ojo) descansa (viendo a Citlalli) déjala aquí todavía esta débil cuando ya falten escasos minutos para aterrizar la mandas a llamar  
Citlalli: ok capitán (saliendo) descansa Candy  
Candy: gracias  
Así salen Terry y estrella de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba Candy sumergida en sus pensamientos

Candy: (en monologo) que emoción me beso tantas veces soñé con probar sus labios, pero y si solo está jugando conmigo o lo hace para aligerar la tensión en el trabajo, no pero se sentía tan tierno debo reconocer que me encanto tu beso ahhh te amo Terry

"Tú entiendes mis silencios  
Sólo tú conoces mis secretos  
Sólo tú comprendes cada gesto  
Sólo tú..."

Flamy: (tocando la puerta) Candy ¿puedo pasar?  
Candy. Adelante pasa Flamy  
Flamy: candy ¿cómo sigues? tengo algo que contarte estoy súper feliz nunca creí estar tan emocionada y feliz  
Candy: (sorprendida) ¿Cómo? que te paso cuéntamelo todo  
Flamy: (riendo) ay Candy tu no cambias siempre tan curiosa pero te lo diré tengo novio  
Candy: (mas sorprendida y con los ojos como platos) ¿cómo que tienes novio? (pensando) ¿te hiciste novia de Tom?  
Flamy: si (sonrojada) ya me canse de jugar a la indiferente y negar lo que siento por él lo amo

Candy: (alegre) que bueno Flamy esa es una excelente noticia (meditando) hoy es un día rarísimo definitivamente  
Flamy: (curiosa) ¿Por qué lo dices? ah y ahora que lo recuerdo porque te sentiste mal de repente?  
Candy: (despistada) debe ser el estrés por ser el primer día formal de trabajo y el trato del baboso de Terry Argg es que me saca de quicio pero hizo algo que me confundió toda  
Flamy. (seria) ahora que hizo el tarado de mi jefe ¿te reprendió?  
Candy: (roja) me beso  
Flamy: (con los ojos como platos) ¿Cómo?  
Candy. si ven y te cuento todo (Candy le narra con lujos de detalles los últimos acontecimientos)  
Flamy: (con ojitos soñadores) pero que romántico que emoción al fin ese gafo se decidió  
Candy. ¿Cómo? no te entiendo  
Flamy ay Candy si se le nota hasta por encima de la ropa lo enamorado que esta de ti, lo que pasa es que tu nunca te diste cuenta por despistada.  
Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que llego la hora de aterrizaje, claro ya Candy se sentía mejor y había salido del pequeño compartimiento y se encontraban todos en posiciones para ayudar a los pasajeros a salir del avión. En lo que salió el ultimo pasajero se dispusieron a arreglar el avión y el Capitán les dirigió unas palabras  
Terry. Gracias equipo lo han hecho muy bien los felicito y ahora si bajemos y pongámonos en marcha al hotel a descansar  
Citlalli: ya lo dijo el capi los felicito y en marcha  
Así bajaron hasta el aeropuerto por donde tuvieron que pasar por la oficina de emigración y luego se dirigieron en una mini camioneta (van) al hotel; donde llegaron y se registraron en la suite presidencial que tiene a su vez tres habitaciones donde Flamy y Candy compartieron una habitación, Tom, Terry y Jimmy una, y Citlalli la que quedaba.  
pero por extrañas circunstancia del destino todos se desaparecieron quedando únicamente Candy y Terry en la suite  
Candy: (pensando en voz alta) que aburrimiento todos se han ido a no se donde y ni me han invitado, y ahora ¿Qué hago?  
Terry: (divertido) ahora hablas sola  
Candy: (asustada) que susto me has dado  
Terry: ni que fuera tan feo (haciendo Puchero) ¿o si te parezco feo?  
Candy: este ¿Qué dijiste?  
Terry: ¿Que si quieres salir a comer?  
Candy: (sorprendida) en serio, eso no fue lo que dijiste  
Terry: (riendo y negando) en serio y lo otro no importa por ahora, que me dices te animas a salir o ¿estas muy cansada? (preocupado) no mejor descansa fue un viaje muy largo y delicado para ti y yo de imprudente pidiéndote salir  
Candy: (soñadora, que lindo se ve así tierno, preocupado por mi) calmate ya me siento bien, y si quiero salir a decir verdad me muero de hambreas  
Terry (negando y riendo) ya me estaba preocupando que no quisieras comer, entonces dentro de 20 minutos salimos  
Candy: me parece bien, mañana debo ir de compras ya que no tengo suficiente equipaje solo traje dos mudas de ropa y no me dio tiempo de ir a mi casa por mas ni de comprar en el aeropuerto  
Terry: (enarcando una ceja) pecosa ¿me estas invitando de shopping?  
Candy: (riendo) claro que no (sacándole la lengua) te lo informo solamente  
Así pasaron parte de la tarde noche echándose broma, salieron cenaron, a la mañana siguiente Candy fue junto a Flamy de compras  
y al volver al hotel Candy se encontró un ramo de rosas y narcisos por parte de Terry

"Tú entiendes mis silencios  
Sólo tú me subes hasta el cielo  
Sólo tú eres mi alma y mi inspiración"  
Te invito a almorzar y dar una vuelta por Venecia mi querida pecosa  
Candy muy sonrojada y bajo la curiosa mirada de Flamy y Estrella leyó la tarjeta de su gran obsequio floral  
Citlalli: (suspirando) ufff menos mal le caías mal al jefe  
Flamy: (riendo) yo si sospechaba que estaba hasta los huesos por Candy, siempre se me hizo raro esa antipatía e indiferencia siendo que desde pequeños somos amigos  
Candy: (rojisima) ya chicas dejen al capitán tranquilo, me voy a arreglar para mi cita en la ciudad mas romántica del mundo  
Flamy: no me das envidia, yo tambien tendre mi cita con mi apuesto novio

Entre bromas pasaron un rato el trío de amigas, hasta que llego la hora de la pecosa ir a recepcion, ya que su apuesto galán dejo precisas instrucciones y se dio a desear

Así fueron a a almorzar a un elegantisimo restaurant y de ahí Terry llevo a Candy a pasear en góndola, donde iban conversando animadamente

Terry: ¿Entonces te parezco feo? (colocando carita de cordero)  
Candy: (sorprendida) ¿que me preguntaste?  
Terry: ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?  
Candy: (con los ojos como platos) eso no fue lo que preguntaste  
Terry: (coqueto) pero eso es lo que quiero debes saber que fue una tortura lo que quedo de viaje y no poder correr al lado tuyo y besarte hasta hacerte perder el conocimiento y aceptaras ser mi novia  
Candy: bueno en ese caso bésame hazme perder el conocimiento convénceme de que no lo estoy soñando y que solo tu eres mi amor  
Terry: (besándola apasionadamente) tus deseos son ordenes te amo, quieres ser mi novia, ser solo tu en mi vida  
Candy: (correspondiendo el beso) también te amo y si quiero ser tu novia

"Tú entiendes mis silencios  
Sólo tú me subes hasta el cielo  
Sólo tú eres mi alma y mi inspiración"


End file.
